My Heart Will Go On
by InTheShadowOfSignificance
Summary: As much as it pained him to accept it, he knew that once the gods made up their minds, there was no use in begging.


**My Heart Will Go On**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warnings/Notes: Depending on your view of characters this may seem slightly OOC. Rated T for language and character death. Italics: Flashback.

To set the mood I listened to Fragile By Delta Goodrem.

* * *

_"Cyndia!" The scream tore through him, awakening every nerve and previously ensnared sense in his entire being. His tired legs pounded against the floors at unprecedented speeds to reach her. "Pegasus!" She shrieked; the panic now prominent in her voice shook him to his very core._

_"Hang on, please hang on!" He yelled to her across a distance shrinking significantly with each passing moment. He tore down every hallway, every flight of stairs like he was flying, his feet barely touched the ground, they walked to the arrhythmia of his horror-stricken heart. He grabbed the front door with god-like strength and threw it open, she collapsed into his arms, her body convulsing in his hold. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he struggled to lift her weak form, "Please just try and tell me what happened." He coaxed; her breaths grew shorter and more labored with time as he yelled for someone-anyone to page a doctor._

_"Pegasus." She gulped for air, "Please." Her voice was frantic, desperate, "My body hurts…" She whispered at him, the pain weakening her reserve, and tears fell from her eyes, leaking into the cotton fabric of his pajamas as he carried her swiftly to the medical wing. Her wedding ring glistened under the light of the candles in her room._

_"Cyndia, what's the matter, what happened…?" He asked, once again she opened her mouth to speak, this time, motioning him closer to her bedside. The doctors wouldn't be in for quite some time; the test results they needed would take a while to surface._

_"I don't have a lot of time left." She hoarsely breathed into his ear, "Whatever the disease, it's taking hold of me stronger each day." She struggled for her breath._

_"Cyndia don't talk, you'll overexert yourse-"_

_"I'm strong enough for this." She cut in; "We were foolish then." The look in his eyes told her she didn't have to say anymore, "I figured you ought to know first…" Her heart rate began to slow and the monitor's hissing became louder in warning, but there was nothing anyone could do._

_Tears welled up in the man's eyes as the blonde moved a hand to rest on her slowly growing stomach, "Dear god…" He whispered. "You can't mean…"_

_Through her tears she nodded, "I just found out…I don't know what to do, Pegasus I can't die here." She could barely feel him touching her now, and in her mind she was filtering in and out of consciousness, "There's…there's someone else inside…."_

_He lurched up from her bedside and threw open the door to her room, as it collided loudly with the wall he yelled out to his medical staff, "What the fuck is wrong with you people! Are you honestly so incompetent, the woman can't breathe!" He screamed so loudly that could spit flew from his mouth, "I know damn well there's something you can do about that!"_

_"Please sir, you have to understand!" A doctor attempted to call over him, "Her body's shutting down, if we try to insert a breathing tube we'll lose her."_

_"That makes no sense!" The silver hared teen challenged, "It's not major surgery, what the hell am I paying you people for!"_

_"Sir this sickness is not one we've ever seen before, it's not something that can be explained through medical science!" The doctor's voice was loud but deadly calm._

_"What do you mean by that?" The monitors hissing dulled to a gentle hum in the contents of Pegasus's mind as Cyndia's breathing regulated to an extent._

_"If you're a man of faith you'd better find some pretty words quick, medicine can't save her now." With that the doctor left the boy where he stood, his eyes wide and brimmed with tears that were leaking down his sun-kissed skin. "I'm sorry." He called from back the hall._

_Pegasus dropped to his knees beside Cyndia's bedside and sobbed, "My love…forgive me." Silently he prayed for her health, but his wishes reached non-existent ears._

_"I'm so sorry Pegasus." She whispered, "I wanted to get home earlier this afternoon…but father kept me longer than I'd expected, if I'd have known…" Her body would allow her to say no more._

_"I love you, Cyndia." He said to her with a sincerity that threatened to shatter her very soul._

_"I love you too…" The monitor flat lined and the sound of a soft exchanging of words_, _a tragic air, was erased, lost amidst the chaos of the machine's warning._

The man awoke with a sharp, choked gasp, cold sweat soaking and sticking to every inch of his pale skin. His eyes darted about, frantic and unfocused as his mind slowly brought him back to reality. The old man in the bed beside him looked deathly pale; the life was leaving him fast.

"Please Pegasus." Isis pleaded from behind him in the dimly, candle lit tomb, "This man…our grandfather, is all Marik and I have left, my millenium necklace told me you had the answer, the comfort I seek. Please, help him, I will give you anything you wish."

They were foolish words, words he'd uttered once too, but to a god which did not exist. Before his run in with ancient Egypt he had been raised catholic, and while not very religious, he had faith in the Christian god, it was his fate to be shown the truth, in a bitter reflection he thanked the gods for such a blessing.

"I'm deeply sorry." He said to her, schemes made in vain to return a life to him that he'd lost long ago flashed through his mind and passed in front of his very eyes. "Payment is no object." He looked at her now with an overwhelming empathy about him, "There are just some things in this life that are beyond our control."

Sadly he watched her as she wept in a moment of weakness that she would allow only him to see. For her brother waited outside with the hope instilled in him that Pegasus could perform some sort of miracle, though she had steered her loved one wrong, this man too, was powerless to stop the inevitable. On her knees, through tears she begged him and the gods above, take the life from her body but please keep this man alive.

Pegasus placed a comforting hand on hers and left it there, he had asked for the same exchange, feelings of nostalgic despair washed over him and brought on more reminiscence.

Slowly he got up and left her to her tears, shutting the door behind him he muttered his apologies to Marik, who at the time was sleeping against the wall, and took his leave. Stopping half way up the latter and looking down he shook his head, and carried on.

His gaze lifted to the heavens, "Give her strength…"

As much as it pained him to accept it, he knew that once they'd made up their minds, there was no use in begging.

Fin

:My heart is not as empty as my conscious seems to be:

-The Who


End file.
